Hide and Seek
by hollysdragons318
Summary: Secrets kept hidden from friends, lovers growing closer together, but just like friends they split up to travle there own roads. A tragic past and even sadder fauter for the next series. Please read and review. warning lemons father on.
1. Chapter 1

Hide and Seek Ch.: 1

Prologue

Kokoro

A new school, I can't believe it. I feel something is going to happen but what. I look in the mirror. My human form makes me sad; the reason is that I can't show my real form for the fear of being an out caster or hunted again.

My human form consisted of cotton candy blue eyes hidden behind glasses, waist long black hair that was in a left side pony tail, unhealthy pale skin from the lack of sun and food. I wore a blue tee shirt that was baggy enough to hide my unhealthy body and baggy black pants just to go with the shirt.

I grab my backpack and went towards the door; I looked around my brother's home before leaving out the front door to see my youngest twin sister.

Luna

I hear the door open and looked to see my eldest sister, she was coming down the stairs towards me, I had a rare soft look in my baby blue eyes as I sensed her nervousness, she seemed to have all of mother's traits while I had my father's

My human form consisted of sleek and shiny black hair that was at my waist in a right side pony tail, I wore a one off shoulder shirt that started out a light sliver white and darkened to a dark black and I wore a white spaghetti- strapped shirt underneath it, a black mid- thigh skirt and knee high black boots that was flat on the bottom.

"Hey Koko you ok?" I asked as she reached me. Kokoro didn't talk but nodded, I was used to it since she hardly talked at all.

"Well, come on school is about to start" I said in my usual rude attitude.

We made it to school within 15 minutes; boy was the secretary annoying, blah, blah this and blah, blah that it was so boring I thought we learn in kindergarten but no they repeat it over and over again.

We finally to class 1-A it was out first class, which was math, which I hated so bad, math is also boring, I would rather listen to old people yapping my ear off than do math.

We then fixed ourselves up, I put on my emotionless mask on while Kokoro kept her head down and I knocked on the door.

Shift third

The teacher saw the two new faces and stood up to open the door.

Then two Tashio students stubbornly walk into class.

The teacher (Mister Yuki) Turned and faced the class saying, "Good morning students, please welcome two of our newest, Kokoro Tashio and Luna Tashio."

Luna stared hard into the faces of the class, while Kokoro shied away behind her sister, trying not to make eye contact. The only two seats available were the ones in the group labeled pie (not the food, but the math equation).

Serigato

There are to wolves in our class again, reminds me when master Darcus found the wolf pup. Anyhow Kokoro is cute though she's hurting.

Sento replied to his thought," I wouldn't try getting near her; she will protect her just like we protect each other."

I replied," I hate it when you do that."

Sento laughed," Next time put up your barrier!"

Sento

My brother is so funny, but his observations are good, they are in pain. Hmmmmmm I should ask Sabatini if we could help them. Well the two are weak in concealment against other enemies they at least can hide from humans. Let's see I can send my heeler to Kokoro and my song to Luna her mind is just a mess.

Kokoro

We sat in the seat available, I sat across a male that had boy cut jet black hair, green eyes like the female next to him, but his skin is as white as snow but it looked very healthy compared my pale skin. He wore a black long sleeve shirt with red stripes and skinny jeans that had a rose pattern down the side.

'Hmm, I don't think my sister would approve of him' I thought while side glancing her sister who had that expressionless mask on when we were in the company of other people.

I just shrugged and got out a purple spiral notebook and started to the notes Mr. Yuki was wiring down on the board.

Luna

I sit down after the teacher introduced us and I looked at the girl across from me, from what I smelt these were twins as well.

The girl had white hair that looked like it was dyed, like the boy next to her she had green eyes which had a hint of sadness and she had very dark skin and all I had to think was she spent too much time outside.

Shift to Third

The four stood up as the bell range, Serigato stumbled when the chair behind him hit his leg. The two girls were already in the next class. This was social studies. This time the teacher didn't introduce them to the class. They saw that the twins from math were in the same class. Sento looked worried as her brother walked in to class. He was limping on his right leg.

Sento

Darn, he always gets hurt in school and to make matters worse he's not good at controlling his dark side. He almost killed the dam kid. I will need him to leave school soon or we'll end up fighting or worse destroying the school an accident.

As I passed Luna I said," Hey, Luna. It looks like we are going to have the same class together."

She just growled so I left it at that. Man school is a pain in the neck.

Luna

Who in the hells name does she think she is, I don't even know her and yet she talks to me like a friend I known since elementary school, I was just about to tell her off when our teacher began class.

During that whole class period I glared at that girl while writing down my notes which was starting to get annoying until the teacher had to leave the room for a few minutes giving us some free time, so I deiced to get up from my seat and walked up to that girl.

Sento

"Her you who are you to call me by my name like that" Luna asked harshly while no one was listening.

"Why I'm in all your classes." I replied smoothly," So I was just being friendly."

" ," Luna shouted," Don't talk we're been friends since forever."

I just stared with one raised eye brow trying not to laugh, but it was too hard. My brother face grew dark and his eyes wide. We needed to leave; well he did if I didn't remove it first.

Serigato

Dam, dam, dam, dam. I can't stay in class like this or I will get sick. He could see Kokoro hiding behind her desk. Shy was scared and needed to leave too. I chuckled silently amused that her sister was to busy being grumpy to notice.

Standing up I swiftly left the class room no one notice my retreat when I'm in full unsealed, but unfocused.

Kokoro

I could hear my sister arguing, I hated it when my sister was angry at any reason, but I have yet to use my voice after so long and I don't know what to say. I decided I need some air and walked out the classroom into the empty hallway.

Empty… how ironic, that all me and my sister has ever known since we were kicked out of our own clan at the tender age of 6, that was about the time my father left without a word. I believe the word that other people called us before we arrived in my brother's care just last year.

Mix-breed, abomination, a stain, useless, such cruel words but I believed them all that I just stopped speaking my thoughts and stopped using my voice so I wouldn't get beaten for it. If I was in my real form I would have whimpered with sadness but I wasn't

I was in this sad human form for the rest of our lives or so I thought.

Serigato

Ahhhhh, the relief of flight though it can be a pain for long distance it is fun for a short outburst. As I made my way back I saw Kokoro standing in the hallway, she's puzzled as well as fighting some deep pain. I glided by her without a glance of her looking up. Anyhow back in class my sister was done fighting, but as usual in pain. I could see the blood soaking though her close it smelled of poison but I knew it was normal.

Sighing I tapped her head telling her to go. She didn't respond, she was shaking which means she was forcing it down. Though I know she will leave to the restroom any way.

Luna

After I got through to that girl I was about to stand back down when I noticed my sister was not in the classroom, so I leave and saw her standing there in the hallway her head down.

"Hey Kokoro" I said hugging her knowing she was very sad.

Kokoro looked up at me with her soul broken eyes and my eyes softened and I frowned sadly knowing I couldn't prevent her pain and I felt upset that I couldn't help it from her.

True we have suffered but I always hide it but that suffering caused my sister to be mute, she made no sound when we got beaten by other demons or humans which made it very worst, but thanks to my brother we escaped that pain but we feared it might happen again so we sad to hide ourselves.

After about 2 minutes Kokoro straighten and went back into the classroom and I followed her watching her as she sat down in her seat and started to read her book. I sat down in my seat and laid my head down.

Shift to Third

The bell rang for the last time today. The Tashio's left school in haste. The other two didn't they stayed in the library waiting. They surfaced at 6:00 pm one in each corner opposite to one another. They we still and silent.

8:00pm Kokoro appeared out of the forest that surround the back side of the school.

"Hello, Kokoro." A sinister voice hissed

A/N: Let me know what you think we should add in Ch. Two.


	2. Chapter 2

Hide and Seek Ch.:2

Kokoro

I shook in fear when I heard that voice, the blood red eyes of my demon was filled with fear as I turned around to see a tall male.

He had dirty blonde hair that was to his shoulders, he had pointed ears of a cat demon, he had evil forest green eyes that could scare your very soul with one look, and his lips had that evil smirk that said I was in trouble.

He had a red vest wearing no shirt showing his lean tan chest and black skin jeans that shaped his legs and waist just perfect. Behind him his dirty blonde cat tail wagged in the background.

Master… that was all I thought but he mind read me and his smirk widened as he backed me into the oak tree that was in front of the school.

"That's right Kokoro, what are you not happy to see me?" He asked.

'No Master, it just that you startled me' I thought as my black wolf ear hidden inside my black and gold streaked hair and my tail was limp behind me.

My master grabbed me by my clothes and rammed me into the tree hard, I could smell my blood as the wounds on my back shocked my naked back of the backless sundress that had to wear for him soaking it with my life's blood.

"Did you get any information on the Tashio clan?" He asked his face near mine where I could feel his breath.

"No Master I have not" I thought as my body with limp in submission. He snarled and started to whip me with his thorn whip, my body getting more scars and my precious life fluid leaking onto the harsh earth ground.

"Now for the final punishment for not getting me anything" He said raising his claws and raked them on my shoulder nearly clawing my arm off.

"Now I want more information tomorrow night or you will become a sex slave for hell" He said as he disappeared.

I closed my eyes for a second before getting up and walking towards the school gates not knowing two pairs of eyes were watching the whole thing.

Sento

"Go, go help her." I said to Serigato

His steady gaze searched mine, I could see his worry.

Shaking my head I returned" It's a small fry any way."

He smiled eye soften as he arced towards the girl. His shirt was off, showing his black wings to the setting sun.

Serigato

I should have known. Why I didn't figure out sooner? The signal was out as soon as I took off, the dragon started to heal the wound; however the man had cut the dragon herself I need to move fast and give her the medicine so the dragon can sleep.

Landing in a nearby tree I watch as she cleared the area. Quickly I searched for his mind and soul. I would write his name down soon and hope Master will answer.

Once she was back in the school field I landed behind her. She jumped at my approach.

Before she could run I explained calmly," I'm not him. By god I'm not him." Sighing I continued," I'm Serigato I came to give you this,"

Tossing it to her was really a diversion so that the dragon could move to me. Her eyes soften when my word hit home. I could tell she was relived, but also worried that he might be around. Smiling I flew up word till I could not be seen from below. That is where I watched her go home just in case.

A cry of pain reminded me that the healer was hurt. Sighing I flew back home with all haste.

Kokoro

I woke up the next morning back in my human form and I sighed. I was in pain but I couldn't shake my thoughts off of what happened last night but before I could think about it, someone knocked on the door.

"Kokoro come on we have school today so hurry up" Luna said from the other side of the door. I sighed silently and got up. I went to get my outfit.

It was a red baggy tee shirt that went to my waist to hide my scars on my stomach and I wore a black jacket to hit the scars on my arms. I wore blue jeans that was baggy enough but fitted my waist perfectly.

Once I was done getting dressed I brushed my hair and put it in my usual braid but I add a star beret into it and I grabbed my backpack and headed it out to see Luna.

Luna

I watched as my sister came out of her room once more wearing baggy clothes, that all what she seemed to wear now and days but who was I to judge that.

I wore a black tub top that reached my waist with a red belt around my stomach and I wore blue jeans. My hair in my usual braid but I had a moon beret in my hair.

"Ready" I asked.

My sister nodded and we set it off not surprising seeing my brother, it seemed all he had time for was work ever since we got here, it was stupid that we couldn't see him, he was never home.

Like yesterday we made it to school in 15 minutes but we didn't have to see that dumbass secretary which I chuckled at.

We sat in our seats once more I glared at the girl across from me when I noticed she wanted to say something but she closed her mouth and grabbed my supplies needed for boring old math and finished the rest of my homework that I didn't finish.

Sento

I think I confused her but the expression one her face was priceless. Anyhow by the way her eyes were she's obviously not observant. Well I admit we are trained but even we could notice when someone is freshly bruised or in Kokoro's case injured. My brother has been healing her wounds slowly, but by tomorrow she will be fine.

My brothers voice came in," Why is it you don't heal others as well?"

Growling I replied," Because I have to fix your mess and quite frankly I have been bouncing off the walls trying to control you."

Sighing I returned to my book, it was Twilight. I still find it humors that humans can be so closest to the answers but yet so off.

Before class started I let to change my bandage so that it won't show. Dam, butler instincts for perfection.

Serigato

She hasn't used the medicine. Dam, I can't keep this up much longer. Unless I call a quits for today and leave my physical form behind. Why does it always end up like this? Every one we touch, every one we see, we destroy. This is why we stay away from people whose lives are balanced for their way. All I can do is heal the wounds that show. Maybe that is why we don't show up in life at all. Why we watch from the shadows of the world.

With a nod I whispered," I'm going to leave school for today."

Sento didn't reply with word she sent a wave of emotion to me. Saying that she knows, and wishes me good luck.

Kokoro

It was finally the end of school day but I stayed behind knowing my master would want my here when we had to meet, but from what he wants I don't know the information I collected is the right ones he need.

I found an old music room and walked it, I saw the violin on top of a piano, it has been a while since I played it and I took it into my hands.

I then started to play a tone that had pain and sadness not knowing I attracted the twins from my class and continued to play until he showed up.

"Well, well, well I see you still play but haven't you already given up your dream to become a famous violinist" He said as I put it down. I nodded; I have given up on that dream considering that mix-breed didn't have dreams.

When he asked for the info I told him in my mind but I was right it was wrong and he started to beat me, old wounds opening causing more blood splatter all over the beautiful music room but who was I to stop it.

This was the way of life, once people get bored with us they kill us like a child throwing away a boring toy they don't want anymore.

I then noticed the beating stop and his hands disappeared and I went into the corner where everything went black, but my last thought was. Please tell me this was the end.

Shift to Third

The violin music echoed through the halls. The twins could hear the tune as clear as day, it was sad, full of pain. Even they knew what the pain was. Serigato nodded to sento's response. They began to sing the word to and enchantment along with the beat of the song. Soon the two appeared in the music room the man laid down on his knees fear ,filled his eyes, his hand which has been severed by the dragon chins still wiggled on the floor in a bloody mess. Serigato's eyes grew dark at the sight. His lips move a lighting speed. The man turned to run but saw Sento she was speaking to but her eyes were soft almost childlike. She was amused by his suffering he came to realized.

The room turned crimson red as the gates to hell opened the voices of the doomed echoed through the room. Blooded spike shot through the walls pinning him in the middle of the room. Slowly he watched as the blacken chains roused from the floor. The room went from red to white. It was cold, it was snowing He could now see Sento her wings white as her outfit.

Moving closer she whispered in to his ear," You are sentence to death by the Queen herself. I hope you will rise to the top of the arena I'll be waiting."

Sento move back, by now the chains were rapping around his body. The last thing he could see was Serigato as he lifted Kokoro from the snow. She had changed as well; she was in a scarlet blue dress. The braid in her hair had come undone.

Sento

"Well," I stated loudly," shall we go to the party or what."

Brother glared at me before giving in. With a heavy sigh He and I took off into the rabbit hole were we could get to a safe place.

A/N: hollysdragons318 owns Sento and Serigato and xxoikilluox own Kokoro and Luna thank you for reading and please review


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.:3

Sento

"Hey," Serigato nodded, "go get Luna."

I nodded in reply. Their house wasn't far from her. I had to use Kokoro's sent to find them. The house was huge I don't know how I will find her. All of the first floor was emptied so I tried the second, after hours of searching I found the last room on the floor. It was in the back corner. Slowly I opened the door, just enough for me to slip through. Once inside I saw math papers all over the floor. She was sleeping on a book and on a water bed. There was a faint snore the came from her. She reminds me of Absol when he sleeps. Slowly I crept up to her bed side.

Luna

I came back home without Kokoro, I swear she acts so weird but I don't care, I go up to my room and got all my math stuff for my homework, I had fucking three pages to do, damn teacher this stuff could've been done in class but no it homework.

I start doing it with papers scattered along my bed and floor, I was already halfway through the second page when I started to get sleepy, I looked at the time and it was already 10 minutes to 11:00 and I smacked myself to stay awake.

But then after 30 more minutes before I dropped my pencil, not that I noticed and I was passed out into a dreamless sleep.

My ears flickered as I heard someone come into my room, I didn't smell my brother or sister and I growled inwardly, so who in the hell is breaking into our house. I open one eye to see my sword hanging there near my head.

I slowly grabbed it without the person noticing and I made a quick attack at the stranger, or so I thought was a stranger.

Sento

"Ahhh,"I screamed dodging Luna's attack

Too no avail the first time. I jumped on top of a ledge that was near the window. Hoping, that I could have enough time to calm down. I was wrong of cores she started tossing books and other crap at me.

Fearfully I shouted out," Stop it, I am not your enemy,"

She still tried to kill me

Shouting out I said," I'm Sento; I came here to get you to take you and your sister out of here."

Luna

I stopped my attacks when I heard her voice, it was that bitch from my class, what the fuck was she doing here.

"Why the fuck are in my house then" I asked yelling as well but not too loud to the alert the servants.

I still had my sword in my hand when I sat turned on my lamp and sat down on my computer chair still glaring at her with my red eyes as my tail wagged a little.

"Like I said before," she sighed," I'm here to take you and your sister out of here." Shaking her head she continued," We have your sister already, so we are here to get you."

"Oh great first you say my name like you know me and then you come here to take me away, that's called kidnapping you dumbass and what did you just say about my sister" I yelled.

"Crap," She cursed under her breath," Your sister was being tormented by and evil Cat demon we sent him to hell, but the damage done to your sister is impossible to treat here; we must leave to well, wonder land as this place call it where we can save her."

"Wait did he have dirty blonde hair" I asked gulping. She nodded.

"That's Yuu, he always thought he controlled us, he told us that when we were still learning ways of life, of course I didn't believe, but my sister being the native one did and he tortured her for years about it and she still believed that he was her master " I said

She sighed bring her head down and rubbing her eyes.

Sento

I think I got through to her. Now I just need to find Cynders location and call her to me.

I my head I said," Cyn are you there."

She replied huffily," Yes I'm on my way."

I could hear here wing beating as she came closer. The look on Luna's face told me that she could hear her to. She was happy and exited to ride a dragon. God I love my ability here. I while waiting scanned the room she a lot of dragon pictures, none of them look like a really dragon, so she is in for a surprise.

Suddenly the room shook as Cynder landed and gave a mighty roar just to scare and human nearby. (She really hates humans)

Luna

I blinked when I heard that howl, it was dragon one. I always loved dragons and I have a dragon fetish that was still strong as the day I started to learn about dragons. I have pictures, posters and stories of dragons.

But here I am sitting in my room, hearing the dragon howl and it sent happy shivers down my spine, my ears were perked up at the highest that they can be and my tail was wagging like dog getting a treat or a car ride.

Man I really do act like a dog, I wonder if I'm really part wolf demon, I always seemed to question that every time my tail wags, it's frustrating when I don't an answer to that.

Sento

She looks so cute wagging her tail, just like a puppy waiting to go on his first hunt.

Still laughing I said," Hey are you coming or what,"

She nodded embarrassed, but she still carried her sword as she walked towards my out stretched hand. Pulling her to me so that my arms held her tight I jumped backwards and out the window. The glass shattered all around me; in the mist of it all I unwrapped my wings and let them spread out.

Luna

I watched as my home disappeared as I rode on the dragon demon, I knew this would be the last time I would see it, but I didn't care.

I looked to the stars which were more clearer than being on the ground and the moon was shining more beautifully than ever. I smiled as I sniffed the clear air that I wouldn't be able to smell on the ground, it reminded me of the old days before humans started to change things.

"So where are we going Sento-chan" Luna asked using honorifics.

"Uh, yeah," She replied blankly

I looked to see my school coming into view, I saw two figures there, but one looked like it was holding another. When we got closer I noticed it was her sister who was being held by Sento's brother.

I panic when I saw all the blood on her and I jumped off the dragon landing on my feet and rushed over to her.

"Kokoro" I yelled in a panic but she didn't respond to me, I would have thought she would have been dead if I didn't hear her weak heart beat and her breathing.

"What happened to her please tell me" I asked nearly crying, which I hardly did but when it came to my sister's well being then I would cry.

Serigato eyes soften as he replied," She be poisoned, but it is slow." Nodding to Sento," We know it activated when we cast the cat in to hell."

Sent picked up where he stopped," So we have time, though the mental damage will make it harder to treat so we need to get going."

"She should be up by now, every time she went unconscious after a beating, she would wake up an hour at most" I said panicky.

The dragon shook her, in reply and said," If you paid attention you would have figured it out." She sighed," They are healing her mental strain why she's a sleep, using a song dragon,"

I soon heard soft songs from my child hood, slowly I was a sleep. Not noticing that we had arrived in wonder land.

Serigato

Kokoro seemed warmer as we traveled, but reach to her I could tell her mind was relaxed. She reminds me of my sister we use to train harder than needed and she would pass out; countless of times the nurse would yell at us for falling dead the in class.

The gate opened reviling the snow forest that was the entrance. Sighing we both flew through in search of the guarder.

The Chess Guarder

I could sense my friend in this realm, they had two pups both females, and one smells of blood both are poisoned. I followed their sent as they follow mine.

"Chester we need the riddle," A familiar voice echoed through the realm

"Ahhh, at last we use our words,"

"Shut up," She said

Giving the riddle they seemed on edge, so I called the gate with the answers. It came this time.

Serigato

If I was allowed to I would strangle that damn cat. When we got there the Hatter gave us a place we could stay till we need to go. Gently I laid Kokoro down before passing out myself.

Sento

I had Luna down before my brother passed out, Stepping over to him I was able to move him to another bed were we both slept waiting for us to heal.

Luna

I woke up, my mind a little blurry, I looked to my side to see snow, but for some reason it wasn't cold like normal snow and I sat up and looked at a large widow tree that had a big hammock on it.

I stood up and saw Kokoro was the one laying the hammock, I could still hear the song dragon singing to Kokoro as she slept. I smiled, this was the first time I seen her this peaceful even in sleep every since we were 6.

I skimmed her blue dress she was wearing; my sister looked good in blue and it was her favorite texture, silk. My sister always loved silk. I saw the bruises and cuts on her face and body but they were a lot better than before.

I then looked around and saw the snow everywhere, I even saw mountains, in the background that had no snow on it, I wondered why. But the question was where the fuck was I.

"Hello anyone out there" I yelled out hoping someone would answer me as I circled the tree.

"Hey," Sento said popping out from a tree upside down,' Look whose up."

Another head came, this one with cat ears and brown red hair," Good bring her up I'm making eggs and hash for breakfast."

They pulled me by my hand and I was suddenly in a kitchen. Looking up I could see the snow and at an angle I could see the mountain this time with snow on top.

"Hey who are you and where are we" I asked looking worried, I was in a strange place, with a person I barley even known for two days

The cat person's eyes twinkled," Why madam I am Chester a cat and a guardian."

Sento smacked her fore head and said," This is why I said I was making breakfast. "Pointing to the fire that was on the stove.

Chester ran to the stove trying to put out the fire. He did but was now on fire. I huffed.

"Ok that answered one of my questions, now tell me WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE" I yelled in irritation

The cat replied still on fire," Well you in wonder land; it's a wonder you can't figure that out."

Sento whispered in my ears," Stand back,"

"Listen here you fucking cat I don't believe in this shit so shut up and tell me the truth" I screamed as I moved out the way.

A blast of water blew past me hitting the cat, when it stopped he was dripping wet and hissing

After his hissy fit was over he answered," No, seriously this is wonder land, well really it's another shadow land, but it works as a wonder land if you count the tea parties and what not.

"Wha ever cat" I mumbled crossing my arms; I finally took what I was wearing. I was wearing a black strapless dress that went to my knees and wore no shoes.

"WHAT THE FUCK AM I WEARING" I yelled quite loud but I didn't care at this moment

Serigato came out of the shower (I could tell by the smell) wearing a black suit with white gloves.

He replied,"…."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hide and Seek**

Chapter 4

Serigato POV

I come out of the fucking shower and the bitch is shouting what the fuck she was wearing.

I simply replied," The cat suit."

Luna turned beet red and screamed," Fucking cat I am going to kill you!"

My sister face palmed herself, as the cat and Luna chased each other around her.

"What is going on?" Sebastian said with a smirk while dodging another tea pot.

We just pointed to the two. Silently he stalked over toward the cat. Tapping him on the back of his head he shrunk down in to a small panther cub. He had a feather in his mouth.

Luna doubled over laughing," Ha, nice one. That's what you get you stupid cat."

Shaking his head Sebastian Tapped Luna; she became a younger version of herself and wore coverers, but instead of short it had a skirt.

Luna became frustrated turning around she yelled and kicked Sebastian. Sebastian picked the two by the scruff of their necks and placed them in different hammocks.

Luna POV

Ooh the nerve of that boy to make me wear a skirt. I bore my fangs at him, sometimes I bird, crows and ravens more than others.

Yeah that right I knew he was a bird demon between a raven and a crow demon I couldn't tell, ooh but he is cute, WAIT what the fuck am I thinking, no way he is not cute I don't think like that.

'**Oh yes you do' **a voice said within me

'Who the hell are ya' I yelled/asked.

'**I'm your demonic side stupid what do you think'** the voice said.

'Who are you calling stupid' I yelled at her. The beast only laughed at me making angrier.

'**Well back to what I was saying before you kindly interrupted, you like that butler right there' **she said.

'I do not, plus I don't even know the guy' I said while my eyes followed the demonic butler and I growled at myself when I caught myself.

'**You can even stop your eyes from wondering to him, from his red eyes to his dark black hair…or' **She said cut off

'SHUT UP ALREADY' I screamed. She only laughed again and went back into my mind.

Sebastian POV

I heard her thoughts which I am a little guilty for it, but she has a crush on me. Though, I already have a lover. I will let her dream unless it interferes with my work. Swiftly I left to my room, I needed to pack for the meeting and need to open the gate to allow my Mina and Ciel in.

Sento POV

I took my shower, finally rinsing off the blood and dirt. When Serigato said fucking shower he wasn't kidding. Twice I was flipped upside down while in the middle of rinsing. Yet each time the soap didn't fall, nor did the water change direction. Once washed, I got dressed in my dragon armor, and headed to Kokoro's sleeping area. I slipped in to her mind and send a picture of Serigato haft naked, judging by the blushing she likes my brother.

Kokoro POV (in the mind)

I felt like I was floating, it was a peaceful floating, I didn't feel any pain for once and I liked it. I opened my eyes to see I was in a meadow surrounded by my favorite flower, lilies. I looked around and saw nothing around me.

I began to get sad that I was alone until I heard a voice, but it didn't sound hostile and full of venom like I used to hear, it was soothing and caring.

"Calm little one, you are not alone' the voice said to me, it sounded like a female but I couldn't be sure.

"Who are you" I asked looking around for the person who was talking but I didn't see anyone.

"My name is not of important com little one you are still tired and still need rest you will understand real soon" The voice said. I couldn't say anything for then I heard a song.

"I gasped, it was moms lullaby. It almost made me cry but I felt the spell of sleep coming up and I embraced it without hesitation.

Sento POV

It seemed to work, my dragon's aura, meld with hers dragon. Though it will put her asleep for a few more days it will heal her faster. Slowly I climbed up the tree near her; the meld takes a lot of energy, so I am tiered be on notice.

Luna POV

I watched from the hammock as a female and a boy came in. The boy had grayish blue hair, sapphire blue eyes but one eye was covered with an eye patch. The woman looked like an angel with white hair; she had the same color blue eyes as the boy.

I could easily smell the mating thing they held and I saddened a bit, even though it was my first crush it hurt to know he was married.

'**Aww too bad soo sad better next time" **My demon teased but it did make me better.

'Just shut up not like I care anyway' I said to her to cover up the hurt I felt.

Ciel POV

I could smell her, the smell of cherry blossoms. When I saw her laying in the hammock my heart stopped. She was beautiful black hair with golden streaks. Her face was sad, but I didn't know why. I snapped my head away when she turned to look at me, even then I could feel her eyes bore a hole in my head. For the next few hours I couldn't stop thinking of her. Crap, I have a crush.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hide and Seek**

Chapter 5

Kokoro POV

I groaned as I woke up from my sleep. I rubbed my eyes from the sleep and sat up. I noticed I was on a hammock under a willow tree, but I didn't recognize the place at all.

I felt something move on my body and I saw that I was wearing a crystal white dress with a halter top, but what shocked me was I didn't see all the scars I had all I saw was clear skin

"What the" I asked. But then I smelt Sento and I looked to see her sliding towards me.

Sento POV

I smiled," Well, look who's up."

Due to her sleep Kokoro had serious bead head. All of her hair was flat and fanned out on one side. Her face had the impression of the pillow.

She yawned," How long have I been asleep?"

She looked so cute like a puppy, her ears resting against her head, her eyes still foggy from sleep, and her mouth opening up in a yawn like a puppy to where you can see her tiny fangs. Sighing I held my ground, while handing her some beef stew over rice. She was still too weak to feed herself so I called my brother to help.

Luna POV

This kid had some nerve to look at me but then I remember the skirt and glared at Sebastian.

"Hey Crow head can you please get me some new clothing that doesn't involve a skirt or a dress" I asked in the 'nicest' tone. The male sigh.

"Sorry my lady but the rules are that woman and girls have to wear skirts or dresses" He said

"That the most fucked up rule I ever heard I don't care about the rules give me some pants or shorts" I yelled.

"My, my, what a very vulgar young lady didn't you mother ever teach you some manners" He said. I turned red with anger.

"No because she dies when I was only three both me and my sister so no I didn't people wanted to hurt us so they did both demons and humans alike, people thought mix breeds and half breed were a abomination to the world, I just ignored them but eldest sister Kokoro took most of the damage due to her being the oldest twin, before you start talking about my mother think about what you say" I snarled and turned around in the hammock hiding my tears.

Why didn't people understand that our mother never got to teach us anything before you humans killed her, got how I hated other people. I then tried to go to sleep.

Kokoro POV  
I watched as Serigato came into the same area as me, I wanted to say hi but for some reason my body wasn't listening to me.

I could smell my favorite dish and my stomach growled, but then in my mind I thought that the dish was there to tease me, the demon and humans always did that to me and Luna.

I saw that he picked up the bowl and started to blow on it to cool it down. My ears went against my head, he seemed to notice cause he looked at me with a smile.

This smile was evil or venomous it was a kind smile, one I never seen, I felt the blood go to my cheeks and my face heated up.

'Wait why am I blushing he couldn't like me like I like him no he deserves a full demon mate not some stinking mix breed who is weak and worthless' I thought.

Serigato POV

Either I'm crazy or she just blushed, which could mean that she's embarrassed, or that she likes me. I hope she likes me.

Kokoro wasn't eating or even accepting the soup, so I did what every crazy lover did to their love when they are sick. I sucked up some of the food and kissed Kokoro forcing the food into her mouth. I could feel her as she begged for more. Gladly I gave in letting my love for her wash into her mind. Even through the lust I remembered my duty. Swallow after swallow she ate her food. The last drop was finished, and that's when all hell broke loss.

Luna POV

I couldn't go to sleep with all this chatter coming around so I got up and went towards the door know that the boy was watching but I ignored him and went out the door only to see something I never suspected to see.

There was my sister with that punk ass dragon almost top of her in a lip lock embrace. I could feel the wheels in my head turning and the blood in my veins boiled with anger and I let loose.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH GET OFF MY SISTER" I yelled rushing towards ready to claw the shit out of him.

Sento POV

I was just in time. She lunged at my brother, ready to tear his head off. I grabbed her by the straps. She was strong almost too strong.

In fear I called Sebastian," Help."

He showed up in a blast. Tapping Luna on her head he dragged her off too. God know where.

Sebastian POV

This is the second time I had to pull that little dog off another person. I would say Bitch yet I am a butler. I could hear my wife as she held my son back. I pushed the brown door opened and set the pup down. Ceil ran up to her and helped her up. Cute, was all I could think of.

Mina POV

I was reading to my son when I saw my husband walk out the room to where I didn't know, I seemed to notice that my son Ciel blushed every time he looked at that Luna girl.

I felt bad for that girl and her sister, they known pain that one so young shouldn't even know but this world was different from the human world.

Suddenly I heard yelling coming closer to the room. I heard vulgar language and I knew that was Luna.

Sure enough, my husband came back carrying Luna by the scruff of her neck. Ciel then looked at her and put in his arm in the air as if telling his father to bring her to him.

Ceils POV

She came she came to me. I so happy, but I can't seem to get to her without falling flat on my face. My mom soon walked over to the fire place. The dancing light illuminated her face in such a way that I couldn't help but say wow. Without knowing I must have fallen asleep. I woke up and saw Luna asleep next to me. For a while I faded in and out of dream.

Female POV

Christmas time, Christmas time it almost Christmas time. Ooh I have so much to do and people are too lazy to help. I should be done along as the cat doesn't inter my kitchen. Or that bloody male rabbit.

He needs to stop stealing food especially carrots or we won't have any food for the Christmas dinner ooh that bloody rabbit, maybe I'll ask the Mad Hatter to keep him tied up until the feast, yes that would be a great idea.

But now I must get into the mood, I have food to make

**A/N: Ciel is Sebastian and Mina son it's not a young master and servant relationship**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hide and Seek**

Chapter 6

Kokoro POV

I woke up in the middle of the night when felt a familiar pulse going through me, oh no I was turning human and I was next to a full demon who could kill me.

Carefully not to wake the sleeping boy, ugh sooner or later I will have to get his name, but that's not important. I tried to get away from him slowly which I almost succeeded but then I felt a small but strong hand grab my arm.

I turned to face him, he was smiling at me. He was so cute. I looked in his eyes and saw my reflection I was already in human form. My eyes widen in fear, but he stood up pulling me with him, and hugged me. I could feel his pulse it matched mine.

Ceil POV

She was scared, probably because most haft breeds are hunted and killed for a sport, but I can't help but try to comfort her. I watched her transform, as she stirred I softly stroked her hair. A sigh escaped. Soon she was all human, without her fur and muscles her clothes weren't staying on all the way. The door opened, my mom took her to change, and when she came back Luna had on footsy P.J.s.

Luna POV

I woke up from my daze, and felt something different of my body; I looked down to see myself in footsy pajamas where did this come from.

I thing felt arms around me and I looked to see the boy still holding me and I looked at him deep in his visible eye until I blink.

'Why am I not scared of him while I'm in my human form, I never felt safe like this in my entire life why is it happening now' I thought while I looked to the burning fire.

"How come I'm not scared of you" I asked him hoping he will talk.

He blinked as if still in a daze himself," I am currently human too, plus we sort of mind meld."

"I don't understand" I said yawning as sleep began to attack my form begging me to embrace it.

"Don't ask me?" He shrugged Yawning

Luna POV

"Wait what's your" I asked but I never got to finished before I fell into darkness.

I then felt a floating feeling enter my body and I opened my eyes to see that I was standing at the edge of a cliff on the mountain that I born on.

Usually I see my sister here with me but this time she wasn't and I began to panic.

"KOKORO" I yelled as it echoed through the area as the wind blew my hair all around me. I then take noticed a navy blue chain connected to my wrist, but I never had this before.

It looked like it was connected to something but what I didn't know and I was still in a panic, the only time were ever safe was in our own dream world where no one could enter, but this time she wasn't here with me.

"Kokoro" I tried again but all the heard was the wind and the echoes of my yelling. I felt tears welled up in my eyes and I sat down on the cliff looking out into the view which wasn't much without my sister here.

Ceil POV

I was in the forest the navy blue chain was still there, but clearer this time. I heard yelling from the mountains, it was Luna. Her voice had fear etched in it. Closing my eyes I followed the sound as it bounce off the wall. The cliff was steep, but I summon my powers of levitation, and flew up to her. The chain bend as I neared, the mountains air was restricting, and cloudy. Stumbling I found Luna. Tears filled her eyes; I could sense that her sister wasn't here.

"Luna," I shouted hugging her from behind," I'm here, don't worry. Your sister's safe, she's eating with the hatter today. Shh!"

She turned in response," You, why are you here, and who are you."

"I'm here because we are responding to each other." I nodded," and sorry for not mentioning this before hand, my name is Ciel."

"Hi Ciel but how come you're here with me usually this is mine and my sisters sanctuary where we're safe the most" She asked looking into the view.

I shrugged "I don't know and what do you mean this is the only place your safe"

"Well when me and my sister lost our mother we used our new powers to make this dream land for when we went to sleep we were always safe here but that was before all the torture really started, Kokoro stopped talking in either places and I began to gain a temper because I was so defenseless to…help her" She said as she started to cry.

I felt bad for her, she just seemed so helpless and i felt that protectiveness feeling for the first time, I wanted to protect Luna from her pain and the pain of what she was.

So I hugged her tighter and let her cry it out she needed to get it all out of her system and then I would prevent those tears from returning those eyes and I didn't want the sadness to ever enter her aura.

If someone hurt her, I would make sure they would regret it.

Luna POV

It was the next morning and I woke up very warmly. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was still in the same room but I wasn't on the floor but on the couch.

I then felt arms around my form and I looked to see Ciel still sleeping, his arms around me making me lie against his chest.

I blushed at the position I was in but didn't move and snuggled into his chest even further feeling safe for the first time in my life.

'Hmm his arms are softer than normal…hmm I wonder why' I thought before falling back asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hide and Seek**

Chapter 7

Serigato POV

She was still blushing from this morning, but her stomach wouldn't be silent, so I had to feed her. This time it was fire elk. She still refused to eat the meat, so I used the kissing method. It worked even better this time.

"Easy" I said," you are still weak from the sleep."

She moaned begging for more, the temptation was hard to resist. Stroking her hair she soon fell asleep. I watched her as she drifted in and out, but I tensed when she gasped in pain at midnight. Leaning down to her forehead and kissed her. My mind grasped her, pain flood over me, as we became one.

'Come' I called.

Kokoro POV

I felt the floating feeling once more, after I heard his voice telling me to come I follow without hesitation and here I was floating again.

I opened my eyes to see a forest of white trees. I felt fear seeping into my body this was not the usual place I come to with my sister. I wanted to use my voice but I couldn't because of the past.

So I just walked further into the forest hoping to find someone, but I was not having such luck, now I'm really scared and I haven't felt this much fear since my mother's death.

If someone was near they could probably taste the fear that I knew was in my aura.

Serigato POV

I woke up in my usual place the willow tree of my home land. Our chain was magenta; I could tell she was moving by the way it moves. Running I follow the chain, her aura smelled of fear.

"Kokoro," I called as I landed next to her in the tree.

She turned around to see me. Crying she leapt in my arms, I hugged her tight, kissing the top of her head. Soon her cries stifled and she looked up.

"Serigato, where are we?" She whispered

"We are in my safe place known to us as the willow white forest, or forest of memories, "I said

Her face fell to confusion, for a few minutes. Then we both heard it the music, I smiled knowing it is the hatters doing.

"Shall we?" I whispered

"What?" She said confused

I laughed lightly," We must attend the dance."

She froze," Oh, why?"

"Um, I don't know, "I said

My voice fade as her dress changed in to a crystal armor outfit. Her hair became white her eyes light blue. I looked down and saw my changed. My crystal armor was night black, raven black. My eyes became red. My hair became white like my sisters. My wings where still white, but the black feathers soon fell in turning them black.

Kokoro POV

I was surprised at this change but I didn't fear the fear I usually see when a demon transform but this time I didn't, I then listen more of the music, it kept me calm or was it because of Serigato…I still didn't know.

"I don't even know how to dance" I said embarrassed that I didn't know how to do a simply thing he wanted to do, I felt the shame enter my body and I turned away and the crystal white dress I was wearing spun with me.

Little did I know that I attracted Serigato attention when I spun around like that, but I was turned around looking into the endless forest.

"Wow this seems forest seems endless I can't see an exit in sight" I whispered to myself.

'But how come I don't feel any pain I could have sworn I felt pain of my transformation of my human form, I don't understand' I thought as I walked around.

His voice reached my ear though the hypnotic state," It because spiritually your somewhere else, and for dancing don't worry it will come to you. Now take my hand we have a long descend."

Serigato POV

Her skin was soft, her feet light as the music swept over us. I was leading her in to the hatter's fun realm. The Icy plains, the small round tables were all over the place. The sky was the only light as the auroras played across the sky. Kokoro tensed as the wave of mind entered hers. I quickly placed a mental barrier; I am now the only one who can hear her thoughts.

"Is that your sister?" She asked staring at a hooded girl who was next to a tall tan man with red hair.

"Yeah," was all I could say.

Whoosh, the hammer swung over our heads, hitting a tea pot nearby. Of course she was here, damn why she can't give a bloody warning.

Kokoro POV

I was in shock and fear seeped into me as the hammer and tea pot came at me and Serigato. Oh god am I ever going to be safe.

'Am I always going to get hurt in every place I tried to go, ooh no Serigato doesn't know that I have panic attacks about this stuff oh what to do should I run or just stay and get hit' I thought in fear as I laid against the ground.

I didn't even know that I was leading myself into another panic attack until Serigato spoke.

"Don't worry, if you get hit here it won't cause any real harm, and I will be here to protect you." His voice full of worry.

"How should I trust you, I only person I ever trusted was my own sister I never trusted anyone into my world, any answer me this how can I trust you" I asked

He smiled," You can trust me if you wish too, I have nothing to give to you for your trust other than my love. If you wish to run you may, if you don't trust me then you don't. I will never force you to do or like anything."

I was shocked speechless. I felt tears come into my eyes and I looked away from him I was so confused and lost but I felt like I could trust him.

'My heat is willing to trust him but my brain doesn't, how did my life get so confusing' I thought crying into my arms.

Serigato POV

I couldn't stand to see her cry, coming up behind her I hugged her and turned her around. She grabbed my shirt and cried. All I could do till she calmed down was to hold her and stroked her white hair. Once her sobs slowed I lifted her head up gently and kissed her. I could feel her melt and relax.

Hatter's POV

If I had twenty turkeys where would I be? Oh, that's right I'll be upside down in a tree.

Hmm if I had a choice to be a beach or a lake hmm difficult choice, no I'll be a beach with tons of little fishes. Oh, look Darcus has finally shown his face. There's Sento I wonder if she in love with anyone. I know her brother is….. Oh look at the time -time to riddle with my fiddle.

Serigato POV

I woke up to see her brown eyes staring back.

"Let's agree not to tell" I said looking down at my state of undressed

She just nodded embarrassed cause she looked. The slight movement moved the blanket off of her. I almost fainted, she was naked as well.

She blushed seven shades of red, "Yes, we should defiantly not tell my sister or any one."


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Hey this is the tale of two rabbits. As you can tell each pair is having their own little short side story so please wait. Also the cat has a lover but they well their both cats.

"STOP!" I shouted on the top of my lungs, "You don't put cloth on the stove"

He just blinked at me confused; I swear this rabbit is so childish. He can't cook, he can't wash, and he is a fire hazard. If I had more time I wouldn't need his help, but the party is in two days. Sighing I closed the door, and reached for the pot.

"GET THE FINNAY OUT" I screamed and tossed it at the cat and him.

Both scattered out the door, resizing that he ran I chased after him. Sento had the duty of pot watch while I ran. Good thing she knows how to cook.

Male Rabbit POV

"She threw a pot at me; it wasn't even a tea pot, which means I am in trouble. Must hide must hide!" I shouted as I ran for my hiding spot.

I ran till I came to the room, I had a hidden rabbit hole in the back. The door was slightly opened, but that didn't stop me. Running inside I waited.

"Roger, you bloody coward get out here and come back to the kitchen!" She shouted running past the door.

Sighing I crept to the back of the room. I was haft way there when I fell; I fell over a bloody foot. Screaming I looked around the room. There was body part everywhere.

"What the Finnay!" I screech in horror

"_Ah, I see you found the room I sleep in_!" Pronounced a demonic voice," **You should probably leave before they get back up**."

The bodies' began to twitch, and gather its parts. Turning for my hole I screamed and ran.

Cats POV

Curses that bloody rabbit, he should have stayed in the kitchen. Any way I would have laughed if I wasn't fighting these mad men. They always come in to this room because of that damn gate, why must he leave it open all the time. Tossing the creature in to the abyssal pit I winced as the other tore into my skin. My vision was fading, but I could see my Twin come in (Female cat, hint lovers) He swiftly executed the man and then **everything went black**.

Female cats POV

Dame him, I thought as he fell to the earth. He needs to call a lot earlier, or else I am late to help. Leaning down I picked him up, the seal on the gate is done: He is injured again before the tea party. Slowly I walked to my room, the white rabbit still chasing after the black. Soon I found his room, or I should say our room. After setting him down I gave him a quick kiss, and left. Swiftly to the kitchen, and to my best friends: Sento, and the White Rabbit Lily.

Lily POV

I found him muttering and stuttering about broken bodies that rise again. Shaking my head **I hit him over the head with my cast- Iron pot **and put him in his room. The preparations for dinner is almost complete, and so are the invitations, soon we shall have a feast, and a Christmas ball.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hide and Seek**

Chapter 9

Kokoro

I sighed as I looked into the mirror of the room I was given here in the new world. We were told we had to attend a Christmas party ad had to go. I decided to wear the Christmas kimono my grandmother made for my mother who in turned gave it to me.

It was a dark blue on the upper half and it was white like snow on the bottom half, it had a snowman on my right side while snow was falling from the top, it had a dark blue obi that tied into a bow in the front. My ears twitched as I continued to brad my hair into a top knot with I tied a dark blue ribbon on my tied to hide it.

I giggled as I heard Luna screaming at Sebastian about something as I sat down on the double bed. After the Christmas party; me and my sister decided to visit the human world to see our brother. I'm still pretty nervous about returning to the place I was tortured and epically since my brother started drinking.

I heard a knock at the door and I stood up. I straightened my kimono out and went to my door wondering who it might be. I opened the door and blushed to see Serigato standing there.

"Um, you left your bell." He blushed making quick glances at my outfit. I smiled with a giggled as I took the bell. I swore before I turned around that I saw his blush deepened, but I didn't questioned it as I went to a white box on a dresser and put the bell where it belonged.

I heard the yelling get louder since my door was opened. I looked at Serigato who only shrugged clueless at what the yelling was about. I sighed mentally hoping my sister wasn't picking a fight with anyone.

Luna

"Listen here you stupid mother fucking bird I am not going to the party and you can't make me" I screamed at the butler as I sat on me and Ciel bed since I refused to sleep alone without Ciel.

"Listen, I will not force you, but it is in your best interest to go anyhow," Sebastian said with a calm face," trust me the outcome of not attending is much, far much worse."

"How the fuck do you know my best interest, you hardly know me you fucking perverted bird" I screamed

"Will, you please stop whining like a child," He shouted as he picks me up by the scruff.

Darcus POV

I hate fucking lawyer duty all you do is try not to get killed by enraged demons. Good thing I know a friend who is unwilling to help, mostly because he's going to be yelling at some girl on dressing matters. Well I would take credit for my correct statement though this girl named Luna is defiantly holding her own.

Sighing I said taking out my sword pen," Well sea-b shall we play a little game of tag?"

Opening a small window near his fat head I toss the dagger through it hit dead center. Now to run for my fucking life.

Luna POV

Ooh the nerve of him to pick me up like a pup, I was about to bite him when he suddenly dropped me close to the door. My blood boiled and I glared at the currently distracted butler.

"Hey what the fuck was that for you fucking bastard" I screamed at him getting up. I saw he completely ignored me and I decided to ignore him as well. I went out the room to try and calm myself.

Ceil POV

After a few minute I followed her, she was on the balcony. The wind blew her hair and I could smell the shampoo.

"You know, the party may not be all too bad." I said leaning against the railing," You can go there in whatever you wish to wear. I have tried before to hide and skip out, but I ended up there in a chicken costume; it didn't come off for six months."

"Look it not that, it's just that back when my dad had parties before we came here, the parties is where everyone had the chance to torture me and Kokoro and it was every time our brother was either talking and flirting with a girl or they were upstairs doing adult stuff, I used to love parties, but due to the past I can't enjoy them anymore" She said turning her face away.

Sighing I put my arm around her and whispered," Here you'll be safe, if any harm come I shall stand between you and it. I know this may sound dumb but I want to be you knight in shining armor."

"Like in the fairy tales huh" She whispered as the wind blew slightly on us

"Only if that's your wish." I said and I kissed her on the top of her head.

"Ok Ciel I will go, but if one of them causes me trouble I am leaving understood" Luna said turning towards me wrapping her arms around my neck and putting her head on my chest.

Sento POV

The cake is almost finished, then I have to clean up the kitchen, and get ready for the ball. My work is never done here. Not to mention my dumbass brother has to laugh at me because I am wearing a cooking gown. Grrrr, I will strangle him when I get to leave. The cake took five hour to bake, the kitchen ten hours to clean, and I still couldn't find my damn shoe.

"Why can't you just ask for help?" Said a husky voice

Turning around I saw my dad, Absolay, good thing absoul has to do paper work, in hell of course.

"Dad," I Said hugging him," when did you get here?"

He cocked his head to the side," Well, let me see, your master got lost for at least three years in the abyss so just ten hours ago."

I rolled my eyes, it is normal for Darcus to go and get lost. Mostly in his own domain the abyss, or the under dark if we're lucky. Without looking back, I ran out to my bed room, I knew that the hawks would have delivered my message. I got a letter from Absol about his post, it read:

If I could leave right now I would, but I have been summoned by the goddess herself to help with paper work, I AM SO BOARD all I want to do is sleep.

Kokoro

I walked around the hallways, I was thinking about the party. Would I be treated badly again? Would they just kick me out of the party? Will men try to force themselves onto me again? So many panic thoughts were going through my head I didn't know I was heading towards a stair case until I tripped and started to fall until I felt an arm around me and the familiar scent of Serigato came to my nose.

"Whoa Kokoro you should watch out where you are going" He said as he pulled me into his chest.

"Sorry I had a lot of thoughts going through my head right now" I whispered still not comfortable about speaking aloud.

"Like what" He asked in the same one with worry. I then told him quietly what would happened at parties that my brother would throw and what the guest would do to me and my sister when our brother was busy with another girl.

"Um nothing is going to happen this time, you're completely safe" He said nuzzling me.

"I…still don't know about going to the party" I said fear coming into my mind as my thoughts returned.

"Trust me going to this party is better than not trying to go" He said

"Yeah I heard that the mad hatter get pretty mad about people not showing up" I said. He nodded in agreement

He scooped me up in bridal stile and carried me to my room, so I can get ready for the ball.

Hatters POV

Oh, good everyone has shown up. This means that we can get this ball on a roll. I laughed as we gathered around the room, for the first dance. It was a slow, but steady waltz. Luna was pouting as usual, and Sento was nowhere to be seen. Probably out playing chess with her father.

"Ku, ku, ku." I snicker as I tune my instrument. I am to play pirate of the Caribbean tonight and then a bunch of my own songs."

Sebastian's POV

Fucking bastard, he had to lock me with him against five demons.

"Would you please ask next time!" I shouted as I clocked one of the guys in the head

"Couldn't really you were shouting at some blood chick called Luna." He shouted back still opening a gate to hatter's realm," Ah, there we go."

WE FELL FROM THE FUCKING SKY AND LANDED on Luna. I cursed the whole way," YOU MOTHER FUCKING BASTERED YOU OPEN THE FUCKING PORTAL IN THE SKY JACK ASS!"

He replies," Oh shut up it's my first time opening the bloody thing here."

Luna

I was standing in the corner of the party talking with Ciel, wearing a silver shirt and black pants when suddenly I felt someone land on top of me. I was confused until I smelt the damn bird demon scent and I grew angry.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING PERVERT BIRD GET THE FUCK OFF ME NOW" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I noticed that Ciel seemed to be glaring at the butler.

"OH BE QUIET I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING HEAR IT FROM YOU" He screamed back at me.

"WELL IF YOU HAVENT FUCKING NOTICED BUT YOU FUCKING FAT ASS IS CURSHING MY BACK AND IS CLOSE TO BREAKING YOU DUMBASS" I screamed back at him as I winced in pain.

"WELL I WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS IF IT WASN'T FOR THAT FUCKING IDIOT WHO OPENED THE GATE YOU BITCH" He screamed and I went red with anger.

"WELL TELL THIS STUPID IDIOT TO WATCH WHERE HE PUTS YOUR STUPID BIRD ASS YOU COCK SUCKER" I screamed at him before tossing him off me harshly. I noticed that he was also glaring at some dude wearing a fucking lawyer suit and went over to him. I smirked when he suddenly punched him right in the face.

The strange dude held his nose and cursed," F, now I have a blood noes and a bloody mess to clean up."

For the rest of the night after that was nothing but mingling, dancing, music and food so I relaxed as I sat at a tabled with Ciel next to me. I smiled a little as I chatted with some of the people there. Maybe this was the best thing for us to do and I was glad it happened to us.

**A/N: Here is the chapter you been waiting for and Merry Christmas/Happy New Years**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mad is this world**

**Me: Here's a little poem that I think you shall hear before I begin **

_Mad world_

_ Strange world_

_ This is your world_

_ Weird world_

_ Dead world_

_ This is my world_

_ Who sees in this land?_

_ Who hears the cries?_

_ Why does it exist?_

_ Mad world _

_Sad world_

_For ever rotating world_

_This is a truly dead world_

_This is a strange world_

_Truly mad is this world_

**Me: Hope you enjoy**

I am eighteen, living in London; both of my parents dead because of a fire; a fire that I don't remember. I left the asylum at 15 and worked for a Consular who help children of war cope with life. It is here I began my return to wonder land.

I lay awake in my black, room; it was about twelve o'clock and I couldn't sleep. Staring at the ceiling I watched as my vision faded out. I could hear the sound of wind rushing past my ears, and I felt coldness press against my spine. Opening my eyes I was lying in a forest. The trees red, the ground white, everything else black. Well except me I had the same cloths on and they had normal color. Standing up I peered around the forest and listen, there was no sound.

"Well, this defiantly odd" I huffed in annoyance," I wish someone would tell me where I am though."

There was no answer, but a man did appear a few yards away. Carefully I walked towards the man, the closer I got the more scared I became. He was bleeding from the mouth, his eyes a deathly white. I was a few feet away when it moved; first it snapped its head in my direction, and then pointed its long bonny finger at me. It unleashed and unearthly screech, turning to run I watched in horror as the rest of them climbed out of the snowy ground. I was surrounded by them with no way out. They moved fast, covering yards in matter of minutes, but just before they could reach me a man appeared.

"Tally hoe!" He shouted as he fell to the ground crushing the nearest one," Well, well, my dear got yourself in trouble I see. Terribly sorry, I got my bat got stuck in these guys dim old brains, so I couldn't arrive here sooner."

Stuttering I replied," Um, ok, thanks."

He swung the bat with eases, knocking the heads off of these zombies. There was blood everywhere, on my dress, in my hair, on his bat, in his hair. Well frankly all over him was covered in blood.

Turning to me he held out his hand," My lady would you please come with me to the ball."

I never had been to a ball, so I accepted his invitation. We walked for a few minutes before we came to the gate. It had woven Ivy on it. Tapping the door, it swung open, and music poured out.

He kneeled once more and asked, "Me to dance with him for a little while."

Giggly I replied," Yes"

We danced in a waltz, Right in to the doors. My eyes closed, till we landed. I was wearing a different dress; it had red flowers on it. The man who danced with me was gone. I ran around looking for him, but I couldn't find him. I managed to find kid my age; though they weren't human they seemed to understand me. There was an elf named Linda, a Dwarf named Shave, and an Angle named Elisabeth. The three were all dressed in similar style as me.

Elisabeth was the first to speak to me," Hey, what's your name?"

Elisabeth had purple eyes and silver gold hair.

Shaking off my daze I replied, "Um, Amy what's yours."

Shave the Dwarf shouted from behind her," Her names Elisabeth, I'm Shave and that idiot over there is Linda!"

Shave had deep brown eyes, and red hair. Linda had Silver blue hair and gray eyes.

Linda pounced onto Shave knocking him to another person, this stared a chain of fights before long I was among the many in the fight. I could hear music it had an upbeat and was fast. The people were fighting to the music. The scenery changed, we were in a black and white chess board and there were tables that hovered. They answered any of the riddles called out, the tempo picked up and then dropped. Looking around I saw haft of the people were gone; we had also return back to the original room.

Elisabeth landed next to me," Well that was fun."

I stuttered," What was that just then?"

"The exiting dance and the begin of the party, didn't Shave tell you?" Linda said behind me," and he calls me an idiot," Suddenly she straights herself up and replies," Good day Hatter and Snow, how may I help you?"

Snow, who is a bunny, replies," I need the girls help in the kitchen and he needs you three on guard tonight."

Blinking in confusion I followed the rabbit to the kitchen, it was huge. She had me at serving duty I was to give the people their food. The job was funnier than it sounds I would shout back the orders and they would hand me the food, or toss it to the person. When someone asked for a knife I could hear the word duck as the knife _whizzed _past my head.

Hatter soon walked onto the hill that faces the kitchen and announced, "The guest of honor has arrived, oh and please send Linda and Barren to me His companions are badly hurt." At that last phrase _he tilted his head and smiled. Who in their right mind does that?_

**Me: Hey hope you like it sorry for the slow updates Pm me you thoughts.**


End file.
